projectdarkstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Legendary Swords of Groveca
Basic History During the first civilization of Groveca's long, long life, there lived a legendary blacksmith. The first Goddess had him forge a set of legendary weapons, designed to help people destroy any kind of evil should it arise. She granted him the knowledge of using adamantite, an unbreakable metal, to help him forge the ultimate weapon. In his divinely-prolonged life, he created countless weapons and artefacts, but only he made only three attempts at forging the ultimate sword for the Goddess. Adamant, The First Excited by the divine knowledge he was granted, the blacksmith immediately set to work forging a weapon out of the unbreakable adamantine. He designed it to be wielded by a Grand Archangel, an incredibly tall and powerful being. He created a sword larger and wider than most mortal men, too big and heavy to wielded by normal people. He simply called it Adamant, and presented it to the Goddess and her Council of Angels. Though the Grand Archangel was incredibly pleased with the weapon, the Goddess was not. While being unbreakable was a massive boon, the sword was too large and unwieldly to be used by anyone but Archangels. She took the weapon, and cast it out of the Light Realm, to the dismay of the blacksmith. The sword changed hands throughout Groveca's history, currently possessed by Hellborn. Infinity Plus One, The Second The blacksmith was puzzled. He thought the Adamant was worthy enough; surely Archangels would be the first choice for a saviour for the world? But he did not question the Goddess' decision, and set about forging a new weapon for her. He asked for more divine knowledge, and was granted it. Using obsidian and metals retrieved from the Dark Realm of Groveca, the blacksmith forged a cruel, dark sword designed for destruction. He believed that destruction was the best way to deal with evil, and despite its appearance (he thought it looked nice) this one would make a fine weapon, surely. But, it needed something else. The Adamant was a sword of raw power, with no magic of its own. Maybe the Goddess sought a magic weapon? The blacksmith asked for the magic of the Light Realm to empower the sword. But the Goddess merely looked at the sword once, and immediately banished it to the Realm of Shadows, admonishing the blacksmith for daring to create a weapon with the flesh of the Dark Realm. In the Realm of Shadows, the Living Shadows were amazed by the dark sword that appeared in their midst. Their archmages immediately confiscated it, and experimented with it. They declared it a holy weapon granted to their people by the Goddess, for the sole purpose of protecting the Realm of Shadows. They empowered it with their magic, granting it the ability to deal incredible damage to anything it struck...and something else. They gave it the name Infinity Plus One, for they granted it the ability to spawn an infinite number of copy swords. Discovering their enhancements, the Goddess took it from them and cast it into the Dark Realm, sealing it within a protected temple. It would later be retrieved by Hellborn, The Destroyer, and would become his weapon of choice. Upon his death, it was confiscated by The Second Goddess. Granted to him again when he was entered into a tourney, it was taken from him by the competitor Kim, a winged humanoid, who still possesses it now. Godslayer, The Third He would not fail again. A foreign object struck Groveca, forming a cavern of mysterious blue crystals. They glowed fiercely, attracting the attention of many. But they were condemned and hidden from humanity by the denizens of the Light Realm. These crystals projected anti-magic fields. They would make the perfect material for a weapon. Defying the will of the Goddess, the blacksmith stole into the cavern and took many crystals. With them, he forged a great, glowing blue longsword. It eliminated all magic in its presence, rendering even gods helpless. It was his ultimate work. The blacksmith was killed for insolence. The Goddess had angels bereft of magic retrieve the sword, and hid it away. It was only revealed again when Groveca was on its knees, used by The Second Goddess to strike down Hellborn, The Destroyer. The Second Goddess, fearing its power, had a temple constructed for it and sealed it within, hidden by many defences, to keep it away from all who sought it. The ability to remove magic from the world entirely was too great. The Godslayer in detail The Godslayer's anti-magic field functions like a gas; it permeates the air and fills its container. The field is restricted to its container, be it a scabbard, the room you're in or the region you're in (it cannot cover an entire planet or universe). If you were on the Moon, the field would cover the moon. If you keep it in a sheathe, it will be restricted to that sheathe. If you were in a desert, the desert would be covered by the field. The field cannot affect dwellings with no entrance; close your door and you're safe, leave it open and you're fucked. The temple of the Godslayer has a small hole in every wall in every room to permit the field through. No magic can be used inside the temple; thus all defences are physical in nature, but you cannot use magic to get around them. The temple holds a series of labyrinthes and is constructed entirely of adamantine; you cannot break the walls. The lock on the chamber (also adamantine) requires a(n adamantine) key, hidden somewhere within the temple. The key is in Labyrinth #6, not that anyone knows this. Labyrinthes #6 through #9 are initially locked; a switch at the end of Labyrinth #3 opens them. Labyrinthes #1, #4, #5, #7 and #8 have nothing at their ends. Labyrinthes #2 and #9 are home to Divine Beasts. Phoenix Knight, Divine Beast of Labyrinth #2 A monstrous phoenix. Most of its head and torso are protected by armour, and the phoenix's beak and claws have been coated in adamantine. The armour, however, is not, as the bird would not able to take flight with such armour. A fiery monster, it is not magical in nature and neither are its flames. The only magical part of the bird (its ability to resurrect) is negated by the Godslayer's anti-magic field. Killing the beast does grant a reward; a shield of pure adamantine. Old Archangel Saul, Divine Beast of Labyrinth #9 Permitting himself to be sealed in the temple, Grand Archangel Saul awaits all those foolish enough to traverse Labyrinth #9. His armour, although radiant and strong, is not adamantine, so as to admit flight. He fights bare-handed, which is more dangerous than it sounds; Grand Archangel Saul stands at 14ft tall, a giant of a man. His raw strength is more than enough to deal with trespassers, and he will leave his labyrinth to halt anyone who manages to acquire the Godslayer. He guards a suit of adamantine armour. It is incredibly heavy and restricts mobility in all but the strongest of warriors. Labyrinthes The labyrinthes are large groups of rooms connected by overly long corridors (to increase fear). Each one features an obstacle course of traps or a puzzle for one to solve. Only Labyrinthes #3 and #6 need to be conquered to acquire the Godslayer, though no-one knows this except for Grand Archangel Saul. Technological Barrier A technological barrier has been established within the temple, jamming all non-magical means of teleportation. Teleporters based around the use of co-ordinates are redirected outside the temple, portals from alternate dimensions are destabilized with odd results for anything that passes through, and teleportation by other means (e.g. psychic power) is merely prevented (e.g.the psychic collapses and maybe shits themselves or whatever it is that psychics do upon failure). Good luck to you, seeker of the Godslayer.